


Begin Again

by CeeAndBee461



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeAndBee461/pseuds/CeeAndBee461
Summary: Soulmate is an unexplainable phenomenon happened thousand years ago. It is said that someone or some people are your fated ones, the ones you're supposed to spend your life.But not everything is as smooth as silk, there are some people who dont want anything to do with the soulmate thing thus rejecting them or not bothering to search for the so called the one. Being rejected or abandoned is a taboo topic for some as it seen cruel and not worthy.This is a story where soulmate and fantasy integrate.----Start: January 12, 2021Finished: ----© 2021 All right reserved
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first story here so I hope you can read this.

Meeting your _soulmates_ are supposed to be fun, exciting, thrilling, or any other positive terms that could associates with that feeling. But no one said what feelings one should feel when they learned that their supposed to be soulmates are the ones who hates their guts, with the reasons they can't seem to understand or fanthom.

Here enter, _Kageyama Tobio._ A boy, who has no concept of what family should be, as he grew in the household of his abusive auntie and her daughter. A boy, who has no concept of social cues and interactions, besides his supposedly volleyball team, as he was forbidden to go outside other than what his auntie ask him and volleyball related things. A boy, who was forbidden to used and practiced his magics other than in school, thus sneaking out or creating an illussions so he could practice more. A boy, who learned in his early days in middle school that he will have no soulmates as his auntie drilled the fact to his head that he is not worth it, that he is useless and will ruin everything he touch as how he ruined his auntie and her family's life.

And here enter, _Iwaizumi Hajime_ and _Oikawa Tooru._ The boys, who has everything Kageyama Tobio wanted, happy family, social life, friends, strong magics and soulmates. It is known that the two has three other soulmates they yet to meet, making everyone attempts to show that they are their soulmates. Oikawa Tooru, the boy who Kageyama looked up to in volleyball during his middle school, the senpai that was supposed to be helpful to his kouhai, and the very senpai who hates Kageyama, for the reason unknown to the boy. He sneers and teases and jabs on him everytime his senpai saw him, while Iwaizumi Hajime, the senpai who keeps Oikawa on furthering his teasing to Kageyama.

_Kindaichi Yuutaro_ and _Kunimi Akira,_ the boys who Kageyama thought his friends no matter what. Who Kageyama thought will always be with him. But during the final play of their middle school, they left Kageyama in the middle of the game, claiming they were tired of his dictatorship, his constant snarls on them. And hopes that this would teach him a lesson, but Kageyama's haunted expression didn't escape Kunimi's observation. An expression of a lost, empty tired eyes. An expression of a child who lost everything. But Kunimi soon forget about this after that day, burying deep inside him, hoping to never see again. While Kindaichi feels furious that his friend became what they called, King of the court. But also confused on why he became like that, and just like Kunimi, he buried it deep inside again, never to be open again.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter introduces the main characters and some of their backgrounds as I am going to jump straight to their High School life. Thank you for reading this and comment what do you think. Have a great day ahead!


End file.
